Modern hearing assistance devices typically include digital electronics to enhance the wearer's experience. In the specific case of hearing aids, current designs employ digital signal processors rich in features. The operation and maintenance of wireless hearing aids may be improved or simplified by improving the wireless communication components within the hearing aid. Some wireless hearing aids have sought to improve wireless performance by using various wireless protocols, error concealment, or data encoding within a radio frequency (RF) band to improve link quality. However, these solutions have been limited by RF congestion within an RF band, causing lower data rates and unreliable communication. The use of multiple RF bands (e.g., multi-band operation) may be complicated by the various frequencies available in different countries. Additionally, the amount of absorption of radio signals changes significantly with frequency of the signals. Furthermore, communications at different frequencies can require substantially different electronics in various cases.
What is needed in the art is an improved method of wireless communications in hearing assistance devices.